


Répondez-moi (Answer Me)

by madoka_mapper



Series: The Rainbow Originals [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bakery, Drama, F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff, Holding Hands, Hugs, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Lisbon - Freeform, Portugal - Freeform, Sad and Happy, Sad with a Happy Ending, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madoka_mapper/pseuds/madoka_mapper
Summary: Inês exits her home to walk around Lisbon's downtown to think about her life, until she found someone she might know in a very bad shape.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: The Rainbow Originals [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699723
Kudos: 2





	Répondez-moi (Answer Me)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this fic ^w^  
> It's one of my first ones~!
> 
> All places mentioned in the history are real life locations of the portuguese capital - Lisbon.

The lonesome winter nights of Lisbon, some say are the best time to think about serious matters or in life, others say it’s simply cold and lonely environment to live in. On this night, something untypical happened, it was raining. So we could say it were like 7ºC outside, and it was raining from time to time, and to help things up, there was this medium force wind that appeared and was the cause of some stresses of busy people.

In this case, Inês wasn’t busy, neither had a umbrella with her. She was simply wandering around Lisbon’s downtown. Buttoned with winter clothing till the top of her head, she found it a bit hard to walk around: beanie, gloves, inner shirt, polar shirt, a hot coat and two pairs of leggins, all to keep the girl warm as she walked on the streets. With her green eyes, which glasses with back frame were covering it, Inês was observing the people and what they were saying, what they were doing. Some bits of her long brown hairs could be seen exiting and entering the beanie because of the wind. And she kept walking.

The teenager, that was on the first year of university, was really good at navigating around the Portuguese capital, firstly she exit home to take the subway which would take to the Baixa-Chiado station, where she exited and took the Crucifixo Street and walked on it, getting down to the place where we are now, somewhere next to the Tejo river. She wanted to look at the river, walking through the Naus Avenue. 

But why Inês was doing this? Walking alone the downtown on a really shady weather night, where she could be caught by some nasty rascals or pickpockets. The downtown sometimes gets really dangerous at the nighttime. But Inês went there, singing her arias to herself as she walked, looking around, the old buildings, the commercial establishments getting closed for the night, drunk tourists thinking that they’re having the time of their lives. Surely some pretty nice views for the small uni girl. But the real reason behind this evasion was because she wanted to take a breather, take a break for some instants of the problems of her life. Some hours before she was in the streets walking around, she was coming out to her family that she liked girls, which everyone accepted fine and shown support, specially her parents. But something appeared to be weird, during the dinner, people seem to don’t talk a lot with Inês, which was the opposite of what was happening before she came out. So she said to them and to herself that she was going to walk around the town to fresh her mind, which was acceptable by her mom. So here we are.

Inês didn’t want to cry, for sure. She was just confused about all of what happened. Why, why do they seem to act distant towards me? And Inês kept walking and walking, they said they would accept me, liking girls or boys, I would still be their Inês, why they seem to avoid me?! And she continued to walk, like a linear function that didn’t go anywhere, like if her limit wasn’t really there. All of the hesitations she had to tell them, all the encouraging done by their Discord friends, all the nights she spent awake thinking of the worst case scenarios, all went to that. Did they really accept me? Or are they only pretending to care, and then throw Molotov cocktails at my fragile roof? Her breathing started to get heavy, as her heartbeat was going crazy, she was getting nervous, not arrhythmic, she wasn’t feeling chest pains. Inês was getting now into the big Prata Street, while overthinking about all of what happened, the nervous feeling was getting stronger and she needed to stop, oh a “Padaria Portuguesa” I can enter there, maybe eat a muffin or drink an orange juice. The establishment was still open on the last shifts, when she entered, noticed how empty the facility was, about three or eight people were there, and the workers were on the counter side, working for getting money on their wallets. All this seem empty, which was making Inês’ nervous to dissipate into the vague atmosphere of the place, while she was calming down, a shock, a light sting hitted her heart.

“No, this can’t be real, am I dreaming?!” Inês thought to herself while looking at the thing that was letting her so uneasy and nervous again. Another girl, of the same stature as Inês, with long black hairs that were fixed in two small pigtails, her head was directed to the table, and she seem to start to curl and twitch, she looked like she was crying. In fact the motive behind the shock of Inês was that the pigtails told everything about that girl. It was her best friend, Sara, they know each other for like eight years, and since then, they are unbreakable. No, it can’t be her! It can’t seriously be her. As Inês approaches the curling girl that was very similar to her best friend, she started to notice more signs that it could be Sara: her bracelet with a cute cat on the middle, her big skin sign on the left hand. Inês started to get shivers down her spine as she approached the table and heard the girl sobbing terribly loudly. She would sat next to her and first, just to make sure that she is who I think she is, Inês asked the girl:

“S-Sara? Is t-that you?” 

The girl didn’t reacted to the question that Inês asked, she was getting buried in the high pitched but silent sobs. Not knowing what to do, Inês tried to ask again, but now raising her voice tone, sounding less nervous than before:

“Sara, is that you? Is everything alright?”  


The reaction was immediate, the girl’s head would raise from the table quickly and would look at Inês, her light brown eyes staring directly into Inês face. It was Sara indeed, I can’t believe that she was so alone, crying. Inês, at first didn’t know what to do, she was petrified by knowing that her deduction was correct. The girl, that now Inês knows is Sara, rubbed her eyes, trying to fix them in Inês face, after blinking three or five times, the next burst of immediate reactions began: her eyes started to get teary, her mouth began to tremble, like if her lips were in the middle of an earthquake, Sara looked like she was fighting against the urge to cry, so she looked at Inês again, nodded a bit, and then hugged her tightly.

“I-Inês… I’m soo lost!! I don’t know what to do a-anymore.”

Sara’s words were being muffled by Inês’ hot coat, as well her weepings for control her crying. Meanwhile, when she felt Sara hugging her, Inês felt like if she was trespassed by a sword, like if she received a bad grade, but then a feeling of warmth, a feeling of wanting to protect her friend from all danger, so she would give in to the hug, wrapping her arms around Sara’s back, retributing the hug of her sad friend. In a full honest view of things, Inês, since the very beginning, has a crush on Sara, she was the reason why she decided to come out to her family, that if they accepted her well, she would feel more support to ask her friend out. No, I don’t want to think of this right now, no, this is not what I wanted, Inês was struggling, her best friend and crush was at the time of need, there’s time and place for things, right now, it’s not the best time for fantasize about the future. So, Inês would release herself from the hug and sat next to Sara, looking at her. Sara would do the same investigation, she would look at her friend from the head to legs. Inês sighed a bit and began the conversation:

“Sara, tell me, what happened? Why are you lost?”

Sara took some minutes to find a good answer, she tried to start to talk but then decided to go back to think on the wording of what she wanted to say, like if she was on infinite loop, but then she looked at the table of the coffee shop and then at her friend’s hand and started to confess:

“You know… You know that time at the University, after the final exam of Chemistry, when I told you _what would you do if you wanted to tell anyone something important that might change your life and the way others see you_?”

Inês tried to remember that situation, it was exactly two days ago. It was a Friday, during lunch time, all the students were exiting the exam rooms for getting their meals. Inês was visualizing it all. She looked at Sara and gave a simple nod, while remembering the scene: on that Friday, the Chemistry exam was hard, but the study was really worth it. She remember Sara’s smile that day, it was a small one, not too bright, but enough to warm her heart. The question, that question remembered Inês about the coming out to her family, it was indeed an important thing that could change her life.

“Yes, yes I know. I remember saying, if I recall correctly, to be yourself, to face your fears, being realistic, by don’t being extremely pessimist neither being euphoric about it.” 

Inside Inês’ mind, she could hear her thoughts, “You’re lying to yourself, how long you delayed things with fear? Always pessimistic, you’re lying!”, Inês sighed a bit and then asked Sara:

“Yes, I remember that, and I do recall what you asked and what I answered, so what’s this about with your grief right now?”

Sara would look away, like if she wanted to avoid the topic, but now there wasn’t any turn back. She took a deep breath and started to explain her friend:

“Well… I-... I decided to come out as a lesbian to my parents…” Sara sighed a bit, she knew what she will tell Inês will trigger her tears again, will trigger her sadness again: “They… They didn’t accept me well…”

Inês was listening to her friend, suddenly she came to the realization of what could have happen between Sara and her parents. Inside her mind, a multiple analysis of scenarios was being made, all encountering in one question that she asked to Sara:

“What did they do to you?” Inês asked with a calm, but serious tone, even if she was nervous about what could have happened, she needed to keep her and her friend calm.  


“H-Hm..?! W-What did they do to me…? I-” Sara lost her words and her thoughts as the recent and fresh memories were invading her personal space of thoughts. She would tear up a bit and would shake her head, signaling she didn’t want to mention that kind of topic.

“S-Sara… tell me please… what did they do to you?” Inês would sigh a bit, looking at her friend, who was trying to control herself again.

“I- I can’t… I can’t tell what… what happened Inês…” Sara said with a disappointed tone, almost if she didn’t had any will to continue living. “W-When I try… the tears swallow my throat and I can’t speak..”

Inês approached Sara more and would pat her back, like if she was comforting her with all love she could give at the moment. Sara would gulp a bit, sighing, trying to fight against the urge to cry, to tell her best friends what happened once for all:

“Sara… whatever happens, I’ll be here for you, don’t worry, if you need to cry, cry on my shoulder, I don’t mind.” She assured her a small smile, Inês was also a bit broken inside, but her friend cleary was more than her. “Just take your time, I think the workers at the cafe won’t close the establishment without us going out.”

Sara would look at Inês, her eyes shining since the light was refracting on her tears. She cleaned her eyes with her sleeve:

“W-Well… they started to insult me… and then they decided to disown me and quick me out of their home. I still remember... “ Sara stopped a bit, trying to control her tears as she would hug her best friend tightly. Inês understood the seriousness of the situation and would snuggle her friend’s back with her hands, take all the time you need Sara, I’m here for you, don’t worry. Sara would continue to sob, as she would try to return to tell the history:

“I still… I still remember my father looking at me with an intense g-gaze… an intense gaze and said..  **_you aren’t my daughter anymore, don’t ever approach my children and my family!!_ ** ... then… then… he kick me out of home, giving me a kick on my back… it’s still hurting…”

Inês, realizing that her friend was hurt, would feel a sudden urge to go to her friend’s ex-house and beat the man who hurt Sara, with all of her strengths. She would get up from the seat, looked at Sara and said:

“Come with me… My parents will accept you…” Inês looked away a bit, she was thinking about how she was ignored after she came out to them. “I also came out to my parents, Sara. I’m lesbian too. When I came out, they… they rather accepted me well… but they started to ignore me…” Inês sighed a bit. “But at least, no one is going to beat you.” She smiled at her friend, a small smile.

Looking at that small cute smile, Sara would get up too, approached Inês and hugged her tightly. She was still sobbing, but now she was smiling a bit. Feeling the emotional shock of that hug, Inês cried a bit too, even though she was smiling also:

“Inês, I didn’t know you were like me, someway... “ Sara would look at Inês and said “Let’s get out, the… the worker sure wants to close the cafe…”

Inês nodded at Sara with an assuring smile. “Yes, let’s get going, but I didn’t even listen to an yes or no to my proposal.” She giggled a bit.

“Don’t worry, the answer will be yes… yes, because my friend is the best I could have!” Sara would hug her friend’s arm tightly. Inês blushed a bit and then would breath softly.

“Sara, after we talk with my parents, we try to find a way to report your family to the justice system. I know they are slow, but justice needs to be served! (...)” Inês sounded like if she was in a small political rally, dialoguing only with her friend. Sara would happily listen to Inês, it look like they returned to University and were talking normally, like two big friends would do. Sara’s eyes were still teary, she was limping a bit, maybe because of the pain caused by her father’s beating, Inês noticed that; she even offered to help her walking properly, they walked, Sara leaning to Inês’ shoulder, until the Rossio Square. They stopped at the subway station:

“Hey, Inês…” Sara would look at her friend, blushing a bit.

“Yes, Sara?” Inês was trying to look for her transport pass to enter the subway, with her friend.

“The reason… the reason… I thought I was lesbian, was because I fell in love with someone I care a lot... “ Sara said with an honest tone.

“Yes? Actually… that was my reason too, Sara.” Inês said with a rather embarrassed tone. “Maybe we could… could say it at the same time who we fell in love with?” She suggested.

Sara blushed a bit, but she would nod eagerly. “Sure, we count till three?”

“Of course! We need to get prepared” Inês giggled. “Okay Ready?

“Yes!”

“Alright~!  **One** ”

“ **Two** ”

“ **Three!** ” 

“ **I love you!** ”

The wind was blowing, a drunk man was making a lot of noise, some ambulances passed by, but there wasn’t a single sound coming from any of the two girls’ mouths. Inês was looking at Sara, petrified with wonder, a curious kind of wonder. Otherwise, Sara, was with her mouth open, blushing madly, pointing at her friend’s face. The scene now became a heartwarming chess match, who would speak first? Inês tried to move her lips, she also loves me, she needs me right now, her heart was broken by her family, she **needs me.** As Inês tried to speak something, only little and cute babbles were exiting from her mouth, Sara would gain courage, grabbed her friend’s waist and kissed her lips with passion, Inês’ mind would go blank as she would grab Sara’s back too. Sara closed her eyes, she wanted to enjoy the moment, while Inês was still trying to get a logical answer for what was going on at that instant, the kiss was long, long enough for both of the girls realize they loved each other. After the kiss, Inês, with a big blush on her face said:

“Sara… thank you, you are really the best.”

“Don’t say that, Inês. You helped me there, I needed to retribute the help somehow..”

Both of them giggled, as they would simultaneously hold their hands. Inês was happy to have someone she could help and treat as a special someone, while Sara was happy to have someone who cared for her and would give her love.

“Hey Inês” Sara looked at Inês.

“Yes, love?” Inês giggled, blushing a bit.

“Merci, toi repondéz… moi” Sara would kiss her new girlfriend’s cheek. 

“Ah.. that broken French gets me every time” Inês giggled, as she blushed a bit after getting kissed on her cheek by Sara.

Sara pouted a bit, she didn’t like people make fun of her French. “Hey… at least I study French, while you are a loser at Japanese” She giggled, Inês was a bit unaware, she got a bit angry, but then she giggled with her girlfriend. And it ended like that, both girls, holding hands, going down the staircase to the subway station. A happy ending was happened for both of them~!


End file.
